


It’s a crime to be that sexy and voluptuous

by Bbrae90



Category: Marriage - Fandom, role play - Fandom, sex - Fandom
Genre: F/M, criminal, police officer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbrae90/pseuds/Bbrae90
Summary: Bill is checking out Hillary and Hillary is being flirty .  Bill came up with bedroom role playing so him and his wife can have passionate love making
Relationships: Husband - Relationship, Wife - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

Hillary is in yoga pants and a t-shirt standing in the kitchen . Bill keeps thinking about ravaging his wife during quarantine, however the grandkids are usually around . This time bill noticed they were by themselves . Hillary noticed bill staring at her butt . She rolled her eyes and said what are you staring at ? You ! He deadpanned . Your so beautiful and sexy and voluptuous hilly . Oh please bill not true . I’m just a overweight old lady with grandchildren . Not true and tonight I plan on showing you ! What? You heard me prepare for the surprise. Bill you know I don’t like surprises! Just be prepared ! Hillary was now wondering what her husband was up too. She was making dinner when bill came in and wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her neck and lips . All the sudden she felt bills hands wondering all over her body . Bill slipped his hands under her t-shirt and started rubbing her belly lovingly . You’re so beautiful Hillary. She laughed and said ok whatever you say! When bill was feeling her belly she tensed up . Bill stop you know I’m not confident about my mid section. Why hilly ? It’s fine ! No it’s not ! My belly is all flabby and saggy ! Ever sense being pregnant and having a c section it never completely flattened . Hilly that’s what makes it and your body beautiful! Knowing Chelsea was growing in your belly makes it a beautiful reminder. She blushed and said this is why I love you and flirted by kissing him . Let’s eat because remember I said I have a surprise for you tonight that involves the bedroom! Hillary was now getting excited she loves having sex with her hubby even though she isn’t confident with her body . While they ate bill was thinking about his plan. Dinner was finished Hillary was cleaning the stove when she bent over bill came over and said mrs . Clinton you’re under arrest. Wait what . Then she picked up on what was going on. This was bills surprise so she went with it . Bill barrowed his lead agents cuffs and cuffed Hillary’s hands behind her back and led her to the bedroom.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are now role playing

Hillary is now standing in the room . Bill what are you doing . It’s officer Clinton to you mrs. Rodham. Umm okay ! She was getting excited. Spread your legs ! Hillary spread them. Why am I arrested officer . For being sexy and beautiful bill deadpanned, now I’m gonna be patting you down madame . Bill ran his hands over her butt and legs . Next he patted her belly down . He hid something under her shirt. What do we got here !? He lifted her shirt and pulled the front of her yoga pants down. Hmm a bracelet , you stole it ?! Bill gave her belly a kiss. Yes officer ! Hillary trembled at bills belly Kiss. Next he patted her breasts down hmmm looks like you’re clean ! Besides the bracelet . Bill slapped her ass and it jiggled a little. We’re gonna be doing a strip search! Bill pulled her yoga pants and underwear down immediately! This is your punishment for being voluptuous ! Belly kisses were spread all over her belly. She was trembling. Bill removed her shirt and bra . She was hand cuffed and nude . Not fair bill . Shhh you’re the prisoner . Bill took his hand and rubbed her crotch as he kissed her belly . She now had a stirring in her belly to want her husband. Bill lifted her belly flab . Bill you know I’m not confident about that . Relax hilly you have had this since your c section 40’years ago. Bill laid her on the bed and cuffed her hands above her head. Bill got naked. Wow bill so not fair she joked. He started at her lips and started kissing down her body. I love you hill . After 40 plus years she still gets emotional her eyes welled up. Bill always does this when she’s vulnerable. Bill sucked her breasts. And made to her belly and continued to kiss it. Remember when you were pregnant and I used to lift your top up and kiss your swollen belly? Yes she smiled and Chelsea would kick you back hillary laughed . Bill please fuck me! Bill kissed her lips quit my love just feel me ! Bill was sucking on her neck kneading her breasts . They both moaned as bill was feeling every curve of her body .


End file.
